poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear meets The Brave Little Toaster
Little Bear meets The Brave Little Toaster is the first upcoming Little Bear/The Brave Little Toaster crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Toaster is the leader of a gang of appliances consisting of a radio, a lamp named "Lampy", a blanket named "Blanky" and a vacuum cleaner named "Kirby" who belong to their "master"; a young boy named Rob. They wait every day at Rob's cottage for his return with an increasing sense of abandonment, which causes Blanky to hallucinate about finally seeing Rob coming back. On the second day of July, the appliances are devastated to learn that a real estate broker is selling the house. Not wanting to accept the fact that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find Rob. The appliances connect a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following Radio's signal broadcast from the city where Rob has moved to. On their journey, the appliances encounter numerous harrowing adventures where they learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a nightmare where Rob and Toaster get tortured by an evil smirking clown dressed as a firefighter followed by a violent storm during nightfall wakes Toaster and the others with the storm blowing Blanky up into the trees, and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod in an attempt to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky the next morning, they try to cross a waterfall, but during an attempt to cross it, everyone falls in except for Kirby, who dives after them and rescues them, and the appliances wash up into the middle of a swamp. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After losing their balance and almost drowning in a mud hole, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, an owner of a spare parts shop, where they get scared by a group of partially dismantled or disfigured appliances, who have lost hope and are at risk of being disassembled or sold, almost in a prison-like motif. When Radio is removed from a shelf and about to have his radio tubesextracted, the appliances frighten St. Peters by pretending to be a ghost and flee to the city, while most of the worn-out appliances flee the store and return to their masters' homes. Rob, who is now living in a modern apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college, leaves with his girlfriend Chris to return to the cottage and retrieve the appliances to take with him. After secretly witnessing this, Rob's newer appliances in the apartment become resentful. When the appliances arrive at Rob's apartment, the newer appliances explain that they are "on the cutting edge of technology". After answering Toaster and the other four appliances their question of what they mean by singing their song to them, they kick them into the apartment's dumpster from the window, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, which is a junkyard. Thinking that the cottage has been broken and trashed and his original appliances were stolen, Rob and Chris return to his apartment where a black and white TV, who is another appliance owned by Rob, broadcasts false advertisements to encourage him and Chris to go to Ernie's Disposal to find Toaster and the other four appliances and bring them back. At the junkyard, the appliances are tormented by a maniacal crusher with its henchman, an evil tower crane with an electromagnet that picks up junk and places them on its conveyor belt that leads to the crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged that he still needs them after all, and then, they attempt to foil the magnet in order to allow Rob to find them. After being foiled numerous times, the magnet decides to pick up Rob as well as his appliances, and drops them on the conveyor belt. Toaster makes a heroic sacrifice by jumping into the crusher's gears to disable it just in time to prevent it from killing Rob and destroying his appliances. Rob survives and returns to the apartment with all of the five appliances in tow, including a mangled Toaster. And then, Rob repairs Toaster and takes the five appliances with him to college, along with Chris. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Little Bear and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Little Bear's Adventures series